Comet Moray
Personality Comet is the type of person that will defend what is right, will be 2 steps ahead of his enemy and is a loyal friend. He will help those in need and loves to play with children. Although he isn't a violent person he has the reflex's to be a powerful weapon if and when he absolutely has to. History Angelia met Wadjet while on a tour on the Nile River, and after a few dates Angelia got pregnant with Comet and gave birth to him 9 months later. But for the first 6 months Wadjet stuck around to help her but then he just disappeared but before he left he told her that he was a egyptian god and that Comet would be a demigod. When Comet was 1 Angelia left to London where she raised him with lots of love from her parents. Also she got married to a preschool teacher named John a year later, he also had a daughter that grew up to be Comet's older sister. While in school Comet joined a qymnastics club which he excelled and loved. But during that time Comet did see a lots of people with extra arms, heads and even some that had a screwdriver for a head. He though he as going mad a just kept it to himself. But when Comet turned 13 he learned from his mum who his dad was and that Comet was a demigod. After she said that Comet went to do archery lessons so he could fight off anything that would come after him. And those skills came in handy when on a field trip to Ierland (a month before his 15th birthday) a gang of 10 or so demons chased after him but Comet was able to climb up a church where he expertly shot down all of them from above. But when Comet came home he learned that his grand parents had passed away which left him with a great hole in his heart that was quickly fulled with love of his dad when Wadjet came back to bring him to Camp Pyramid. There Comet moved into Wadjet's Cabin and had his 15th Birthday there too. Powers Offensive 1)Children of Wadjet are able to sense infrared thermal radiation up to such point where they target vulnerable body parts of the oppenent to which it strikes. 2)Children of Wadjet constriction process used by snakes on an opponent Defensive 1) Children of Wadjet are able to grow thick scales on the body which is able to create an excellent armor for them. 2) Children of Wadjet are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Passive 1) Children of Wadget can turn into snakes 2) Children of Wadget innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. 3) Children of Wadget do have enhanced flexibility to which they can to bend and twist their body as if they were bone-less. Supplementary 1) Children of Wadget can consume and digest any substance without injury 2) Children of Wadget can become stronger and faster if an ally near them is in danger, or is already wounded. They will continue to be in this kind of state until the danger as past 3) Children of Wadget can communicate or call to the assistance of near by snakes lt and counselor only 1) It is a rare ability that a child of Wadget is able to create fangs with natural venom on them, but the venom will not be able to kill the opponent. Trait 1) children of Wadget are very sneaky and manipulative 2) Children of wadget have binocular vision 3) Children of Wadget are excellent with kids Relationships